


【光藏/谦藏】经常请吃饭的漂亮姐姐

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 我又来了因为太想写姐弟恋所以⚠️警告：女装标题和原剧没有半点关系校园背景，是不良学生谦＋光 × 女装藏瞎肝的，没认真写所以也不要当真（有吸烟打架，未成年不要看哦
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Zaizen Hikaru/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 1





	【光藏/谦藏】经常请吃饭的漂亮姐姐

**Author's Note:**

> 我又来了  
> 因为太想写姐弟恋所以
> 
> ⚠️警告：女装  
> 标题和原剧没有半点关系
> 
> 校园背景，是不良学生谦＋光 × 女装藏  
> 瞎肝的，没认真写所以也不要当真（
> 
> 有吸烟打架，未成年不要看哦

（一）

午间休息的空隙里财前光本来想上天台抽支烟，站在过道窗口吹了三分钟满是潮气的湿寒的春风，突然觉得还是算了。他捏着手心里那盒才撕开包装的船长，还是切原赤也和他打赌输了翻墙溜到校外给他买到的——抽出的第一根夹在他耳廓尾端生热，财前光顾忌眼尖的教导主任上楼来突击检查，还是把它和打火机一起收回了上衣外套内袋。

早上连堂数学课他一个字也没听进去，正当理由是他是艺考生，年初已经通过一所当地音乐学院初试，而实际上他也确实没心思听东西。粉笔头窸窸窣窣在黑板凹凸面上制造更多有害粉尘，财前光用力抽着鼻子，呛人的咽喉炎隐患气味仿佛隔着几米开外都能闻到。

他满脑子都是那个人昨天傍晚对他说的话。后巷里杳无人影，死寂让财前光连呼吸都不敢多用力一分，那人拎着垃圾袋捏着后门把手，工作用围裙还没解下来，站在背光里静静看着他。天际落霞在她身后深而无声割开一道长长的口子，好像一只裂开的鲜橙流出汁水。沉沉暮色那么温柔，晚春拂过面颊的风和腻暖人，如果他的心上人脸上神色不是冰冷如寒冬该多好。

你不要这样，她说。无论如何我们也不可能真正在一起的。在学校里找一个真心喜欢小光的单纯的女孩子，或者大学后结识那些漂亮性感，比我优秀得多的女学生们，那都比现在更好，都好过现在站在你面前的这个我。

财前光三秒钟前还想上前替她拿过垃圾袋，却被这段话钉在原地动弹不得。正值三月，秋季早已远逝，可为什么总是口干舌燥，连带舌根也隐隐发苦。他能怎么回答？我现在没办法和其他的女孩子交往了，和前女友接吻满脑子都是你的画面，夜半解决生理需求想到你的脸就硬得发痛，看片子把女主角代入你的样子才射得出来吗？财前光还没胆子把这些话说出口。

“不是姐姐的话，谁都不行。”他最后这样说。

对方拧着漂亮的眉毛仰头看他，神情好像在看一只还没断奶的野兽的幼崽，最终仍不忍心似的，长长地叹出一口气来。“我也一样。”她轻声说，“唯独小光你，我绝对不能够答应。”

那根烟他最后还是在男厕窗口边上抽完了。财前光在洗手台前借着冷水抹了一把脸，本意是将染上身的鲜烟草味冲淡些，忘了自己脸上还有下午校级表演提前上的妆，再抬头，洗手镜里的英俊五官早就洗成了一只花猫。

为免一出洗手间就被忍足谦也嘲笑，他从口袋里翻出手帕，忽然想起来这块手帕也是学姐给他的，又心绪不宁地将摊开的对角缅栀花纹折回去。如果他没有把手帕用洗衣粉漂得一尘不染，又像个怀春少女一样仔仔细细叠成小方块揣进兜里，手帕上大概还留有那个人的味道。

学姐像是用缅栀花做的，就连洗手帕用的香皂也是缅栀花的香味。财前光将手帕凑到鼻尖，好像还能感觉到碳酸汽水浸在布料上的劣质的糖精与黏腻感。

那天的她坐在石凳上，弯下腰去捡掉出购物袋的一听冰可乐，小心拍几下才塞进男孩怀里。财前光坐在她手边，低头不小心瞥见她俯身时衣摆以下滑出的一截雪白纤软的腰，看得两眼发愣，手上机械地拉开铁环，反应过来时已经被易拉罐喷了满脸的碳水化合物。

学姐在他旁边笑得摇摇晃晃，笑够了才从百褶裙口袋里掏出手帕，伸手一寸寸仔细地替他拭干净。“怎么会傻成这样呀，”她说，“亏我第一次见到小光的时候，还以为你是不好对付的不良生呢。”

我不是傻，财前光目不转睛地盯着这幅洋娃娃一样精巧的脸，在心里回答，我只是在你面前这样而已。切原赤也也一样。他陪你去游乐园的那天早上刚揍断了一个找他收保护费的街头混混的鼻子，血迹沾得满身都是，脱了脏外套就笑得没心没肺地来找你，一边撒娇说自己打网球时摔了一跤一边抱着你不撒手，你居然还真的信了。

接过那块手帕时他有一瞬间的歹念，就这样趁此牵过她的手，那只缠着绷带的手看上去那样缱绻，比油画更加脆弱的隽美近乎古典，兼有甜美女性的娇柔和孩童纯洁的肉感，天生就适合被人牵在掌心里，或者在十六岁男孩难以启齿的春梦里为他做某种纾解。然而一念之差，财前光知道自己不可能真正鼓起这份勇气。

他埋头走出洗手间门口，远远地看见忍足谦也扒在走廊窗沿，嘴角叼着一支棒棒糖——他最近为了在发小面前戒烟又重新找回了嗜甜的爱好，懒散阴戾的背影像只还没走出蛰眠状态的野豹。他永远是这幅睡不醒的烦躁样，偏偏学校里的女孩子们都趋之若鹜，情人节的桃色信封与巧克力挤满个人储物柜，忍足谦也每隔两节课间就要打开柜门清理一次，不耐烦地抓一把散装牛奶夹心口味的倒进财前光上衣口袋，“我最近在控制卡路里，你都解决了吧。”他想了想，又补充道，“给你喜欢的女生也行。”

财前光摊开自己口袋盯着那把桃心状代可可脂，心想她只喜欢吃抹茶口味的。命运实在是很玄妙，前一天他们还蹲在健身房里用同一副筷子吃同一份宵夜，此刻财前光站在原地，盯着面前友人这幅堪比当红偶像精修画报的优越侧脸，却怎么也想不出可以开头的话语。

我和你真有缘分，忍足谦也。住进了同一个小区，考上了同一个学校，跳级和你分进了同一个班，最后就连喜欢上的女孩子，居然也他妈是同一个。

“盯着我看什么？”忍足谦也感受到他目光，懒洋洋地抬了一下眼皮，“什么啊，”他对着财前光的脸嘟囔道，“妆全都花了嘛。”

“倒是谦也桑你，脸上的伤怎么办，”财前光低头瞥向他右颧骨上那道已经结痂的划痕，“要这幅样子去参加短跑测验吗？”

伤口是昨天早上新添的，财前光当时也在场。躲在自行车摆放区墙后的男生在他们拐进转角的前一秒挥着木棍冲了出来，财前光一声脏话还没骂出口，忍足谦也的左脸就结结实实挨了第一下。至于后续他懒得赘述，反正脸上挂点小彩丝毫不影响名声赫赫的难波寺猎豹反手折掉对方两根手指，再将高他一个头的男人揍得只能缩在墙角抱头惨嚎。依旧没睡醒的忍足谦也骂骂咧咧地转身走了，而财前光难得没有嘲笑他的失态，因为他前一天下午亲眼在咖啡店门口看见学姐端着盘子转过身时，这个人模狗样的家伙拿着咖啡勺偷偷挑起她裙角一沿。

他默不作声，面无表情嚼着口香糖，在忍足谦也的身影走远后走上前，抬脚冲着蜷在墙脚边的男人又补了一下。

当事人反倒像完全忘了有这回事，被财前光说得怔了一下，抬手摸摸左脸颊，很快又露出一个与冷面孔时满脸戾气截然相反的傻兮兮的笑。“就这点小伤怎么可能影响我的帅气。”

财前光翻了个白眼。“好歹也贴个创可贴吧。否则她又该心疼了。”

忍足谦也愣了一下，反应过来他在说谁。棕发青年咧开嘴嘿嘿笑了，笑容没心没肺得让人讨厌，仿佛戳一下就有蜜糖溢出来，“下午肯定又要被说教了。”

财前光眼角余光瞥着他快扬到耳后根的笑容，不知怎地有点坐立不安，心头积满不可名状的烦躁，像一团棉花堵在了喉口，轻飘飘而没有实感的焦虑只能让人拿它没办法。我昨天下午向你女朋友表白了，他想告诉对方，但在这之前又仔细思量了一会儿如果忍足谦也一拳抡到他脸上，脸部完全消肿大概需要多少时间。他们关系要好，哪怕相识五年也没有认真打过一次架，然而假设两个身强体健的高中生都放开筋骨，势必是一场世纪大战，而财前光充满自信地认为自己是绝不可能败北的。考虑到体育生忍足谦也接下来还有两场小型测验，他怀着一种莫名其妙的大度决定此事暂且按下不提。

“要打铃了，走吧。”忍足谦也咬掉纸棒上最后一块硬糖，随手丢进手边纸篓里，勾着财前光的肩膀深一脚浅一脚地离开了。

下午是英语课和国文课，对于因面试众多而长期精神紧绷的艺考生而言入眠简直有如神助，财前光撑着脑袋，迷迷糊糊地想着就算他不需要听课也能拿高分，但在教室里睡一整天是不是有点太没良心了，眼角突然瞥见右后方已经彻底把脑袋粘在课桌表面上的忍足谦也，财前光转过身，反手垫了本书倒头就睡。

等到脑袋埋进臂弯里，他又没办法真正入眠了。青年闭上眼，期望能在甜美的午梦里获得平静，但眼前映出的画面只是年长女生遥远却清晰的面容。身形高挑，挽着低马尾，穿着草绿色围裙，抱着咖啡盘子远远地站在远处的学姐。眼底拒人千里的寒意让他觉得陌生，温吞却分明，像一把钝化的刀。让财前光想起他在花店橱窗见到的一株白玫瑰。美得熠熠夺目，令人心惶般地留恋，他只顾盯着那重白菩提一样纤薄美丽的复瓣，碰了一手的鲜血收回来，才想起来它是长刺的。

是否但凡美丽的事物都会走到这个境地，隔着一层影影绰绰的玻璃罩，所以连同带来的一切甜蜜值得缱绻的余韵都是扭曲的，不够真实的。财前光这才意识到他心里的白玫瑰并非想象中的那副模样，非但不是那么触手能及，也太过精算，不等他找到退路就用几句话浇灭他的希望。他欣赏聪明的女孩子，但她聪明得太过，近乎残酷，针尖藏在鸭绒里，刺进手心里也是闷生生的痛楚，财前光连一滴眼泪都流不出来。

姐姐那么温柔，连一句讨厌都舍不得对他说。姐姐那么残忍，连一丝可以期冀的希望也不会留给他。

在天台结束表演后他插着裤袋返回到三楼楼梯口，学校里的人已经走得差不多了，财前光拐进教室后门，正好看到走廊窗边的忍足谦也正抱着扫帚立在地面上打瞌睡，姿势堪称艺术。他睡得忘乎所以，棕色脑袋随着贴在手背上的倾斜滑下来一截，把自己晃醒了，兴致缺缺地打了个哈欠，睁开眼就看到财前光一脸震惊又莫名其妙地看着他。“怎么了，你还没走啊？”忍足谦也揉着眼睛问。

财前光板着脸打量他，“谦也桑你呢？在做什么？”

“这不是在值日吗。”忍足谦也垂眼惺忪地嘟囔着，把搁在扫帚上快搁酸的手臂放下来甩了甩，皱着眉歪了一下头，不说话时冷着面孔的戾气倒是挺有副不良生该有的架势。以前高年级的混混时常被他这幅外形唬住，哪怕是欺生也轻易不敢找到他头上。

“明明是在练杂技啊。”财前光说，“不去咖啡厅吗？你不是说今天要去找藏琳姐姐吗？”

“哦，他……她临时有约，放我鸽子了。”忍足谦也迷迷糊糊地回答，困得嘴边的话都没说顺，“明天再去吧，不都一样吗。你准备回家了吗？”

“现在回去。”财前光走进教室，他的座位在靠后第二排，桌面上除了一本国文书一本活页笔记干干净净，只要随手塞进书包里就能走。忍足谦也连忙抄过手边的簸箕，“我还有二十分钟……不对，还有十分钟就结束了，一起吧。”

财前光挎着背包出来，瞟了一眼他手里洁净如新空空如也的簸箕，叹了一口气。“走了。”

“喂我还没扫完，你要去哪……喂财前！你这家伙是不是看不起我的速度！”

暗恋的发酵期延长了，是否就会变质为自我感动呢？

但财前光清楚地记得与她相见的第一面，从她抬起头，来不及摆出表情的瓷娃娃的面孔映入眼帘，到她转身直到背影彻底离开他的视野，财前光将每一帧画面都清晰地复刻在脑海里。如果终有一日将要变质，为何到现在这份触动也无法安静地腐烂在胸腔里？财前光不懂得什么叫做同班女生读到的言情小说里的那种喜欢，但假使喜欢可以定义为血液酥麻，心脏抽动地疼痛着，最后又慢慢沉入海底的那种感觉，那他大概就是喜欢上她了。

她躲在忍足谦也背后，嘴角边被饮料弄花的口红印像劣质的血包，低头拿缠着绷带的手背慌张地擦拭，色块不小心粘上百褶裙边，连寻常女生故作矜持的姿态也不懂得做，所以财前光首先爱上的竟然是她手忙脚乱的样子。也不开口说话，财前光和忍足谦也说话的间隙才敢往他们这里偷偷瞟一眼，藏在银发后的那对宝绿眼珠转来转去，麻雀一样一惊一乍的样子又很可爱，像她头上那只梨黄色金雀花发夹。哪怕两日后他们二人就在财前光走进咖啡厅的那一刻打了个意外照面，白石学姐温柔地向他打招呼，请他喝亲手做的抹茶榛果拿铁，言语举止都端雅得像是个真正的大家闺秀，财前光也再没有忘记她那一天的模样。

他也没有忘记从同班同学听说亲友忍足谦也早就交往了女朋友的那天，他浑浑噩噩地走到咖啡厅的门口，看见学姐背影的下一秒，就发现站在她身边跟她说话的忍足谦也。忍足谦也的傻笑透过玻璃窗的几米开外他都能看到，而学姐转头看他，不能再温婉地，耐心地微笑着。她的右手被忍足谦也握进手心里，紧紧相牵在一起。

财前光定定地站在那，一直等到说笑声停下来，忍足谦也终于转身往后勤室的方向走过去，而学姐转过身，看见站在门口的他，脸上甜美的笑意还没有褪下去。“怎么来得这么早呀？今天不去练琴室训练了吗？”

财前光看着她柔和的眉眼，从那一刻起忽然没由来地，生出一种连他自己都无法洞悉的勇气一般的冲动。“我要准备去考音乐学院的特长生了。”他说，“志愿表已经交上去了。初考定在五月份。”

学姐瞪大眼睛，“这个倒是意料之外的话呢。真的已经决定了吗？如果是，那小光就是在做一件很了不起的事情了。”

“所以，”他接着说，听见自己自胸腔深处发出的声音变得前所未有地陌生起来，“所以说，一开始是姐姐告诉我可以尝试这条路的，所以如果我的梦想真的实现了，我想——姐姐你——”

学姐安静地歪着头，疑惑又耐心地看着他，凝视他因为紧张而像被冰碴揉碎交混在一起的面孔。“如果是那样的话，我……”那份酵素在财前光胸腔反复膨胀，变得酸胀，一路冲到喉口去，几乎令他感到窒息，“……姐姐可以请我吃饭吗？”

对方愣怔怔地看了他两秒钟，接着噗嗤一声笑出来，眼廓都被笑弧从眼梢堆砌出几分甜意。“知道了，可以，当然可以，我保证请你吃到撑行了吧？”她伸手去揉年轻男孩的头顶，这一次对方没有躲开，“你就这么想从姐姐这里敲诈一笔吗？”

财前光没有说话，埋着头任她的手轻轻拍着自己的脑袋，眼睛不知道该往哪里看。我已经没有别的借口再接近你了，他想。

街对面的绿灯标识亮起来，财前光摘下蓝牙耳机揉成一团塞进口袋里，忽然意识到那个人根本不在咖啡厅，又从口袋里拿出来重新带上。学姐一直唠叨他要少用这个，用久了对耳朵听力功能也会造成损伤。

从远处经过咖啡厅时财前光还是往那个方向看了一眼，毫无理由的本能，只是和睡觉和吃饭一样的自动反射而已。但仅是看了这一眼，他慢慢地，听到自己的心脏往胸腔外跳出的声音，腿上像灌了铅般再也走不动了。就好像那天傍晚，他站在学姐面前，也可以听到自己的血液一点一点，在血管里逐渐凝固的声音。

财前光在路口前停下脚步，凭借发色远远地就认出了坐在窗边的女生。原来她对别的男孩子也可以笑得那么甜。不是忍足谦也，也不是男朋友忍足谦也的亲友财前光，那份在自己眼里看来弥贵万分的笑，她就这样轻易的地拱手送出去，廉价地展现给她对面那个不知道是谁的陌生的年轻男孩看。男生咬着汉堡，不知道说了什么话，逗得学姐轻轻笑起来，笑容漫不经心地，轻轻一道弧度也能让人觉得心口剜过般地痛。

分明今天一口咖啡也没有喝，财前光又开始觉得舌根发苦。他条件反射摸着上衣口袋，没有烟盒，只摸出一块草莓口味软糖，是之前她不经意地塞到他手上的。财前光把糖纸剥开，慢慢地嚼着糖胶质和融化的可食用色素，糖浆酸得他眯起眼睛，几乎掉下眼泪。

向来财前光只吃巧克力味的硬糖。那个人给予他的回忆却是水果口味的，轻飘飘，软绵绵，费洛蒙原来可以如此令人耽溺而满是幻象幸福，他好像中了致幻剂，又似乎患上的是单恋才会诱发的并发症，哪怕置身其外片刻也像被抽离氧气，呼吸艰涩。原来初恋就是这个味道，财前光在心里慢慢地想，还是应该说，原来失恋就是这个味道呢？

TBC


End file.
